Boys Never Cry
by toiya
Summary: The Powerpuffs are all grown up and are free-thinking teenagers. But what happens when their seemingly perfect world contains one big flaw; The Rowdyruff boys. Back for a 'frinedly' visit, the girls are forced to tough it out in the wilderness with them.
1. Introduction

A/N: Hey, epush/brownsuga7 here. It's been a year since I've written fanfictions and I'm back into it. My writing has improved a bit so I hope that counts for something. Re-writing the first two chapters to make some sense out of them. RandR kay thanx bye

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff girls.

It was warm today. Which was sort of odd, it being summer in the city of Townsville. Usually, it would be blistering hot, not that the change was unappreciated. It was just...surprising. Little did the Powerpuffs know, it wouldn't be the only surprise they got today.

"Almost done," Bubbles muttered to no one in particular. The sudden heat changes meant a serious need for the plants to be watered.

She pulled back a strand of her long and gorgeous blond hair behind her ears. Over the years, Bubbles hair had grown from it's previous length, on her shoulders, to her mid-back. She held it up in a messy pony tail . A few strands stuck to her forehead, from sweat.

She was on the last plant when a car grew closer and closer to her house. She raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off thinking that they would simply drive by. Surprisingly, the vehicle slowed down and parked next to the Professor's. The black Mercedes made the Professor's 'old tin,' as Bubbles older sister Buttercup called it, look even more unattractive.

"Bubbles!" an unfamiliar voice called. I whipped my head at the sound of my name.

I bawked.

There were four of them. Three boys I most _definitely_ recognized and an ancient looking man I sure as hell didn't. It was hard to decide whether or not the man was beautiful or simply attractive. I settled for attractive. I didn't dare look at the three boys behind him.

"Hello," I said politely.

"You have no recollection of me do you?" he asked, a twinge of disappointment on his face. I nodded, sadly.

"...Oh. Well, is Utonium around? I'd like to have a word with him."

"Yes, sir," I led them inside.

Blossom was staring intently at the television . I'm sure she heard us come in. I'm even more sure that she noticed the presence of our guests. But she just sat there. Not even flinching.

"Hello Blossom!" the man said in a friendly tone. Blossom slowly looked away from the television and quickly looked back again.

She bawked.

I heard a soft snicker from one of the boys.

"Professor! You have a guest!" Blossom said, hugging her knees to her chest. The man nodded happily and instinctively walked into the kitchen. To my disgust, the boys did not follow him.

"I'll go get Buttercup," Blossom said, intently looking at me. This made it perfectly clear that she was speaking to me and _only_ me. One of the boys grinned.

"M-me too," I said, feeling awkward. At that point, Blossom had long since left and was already down the stairs to the basement. To my horror, one of the boys decided to grab hold of my arm, stopping me.

"Hey, what's the rush?" he said with a sly grin. I gulped nervously. His matching blue orbs stared into mines. I felt a light blush creep onto my face.

"Boomer, later," the obvious leader hissed. Boomer immediately undid his hold and walked behind his brothers, heading in the direction of the other guest.. I decided to stay behind until my heart beat had returned to normal. I heard a crash and some yelling.

_'Oh crap,'_ I thought to myself miserably. I sped down the stairs with a frown. Blossom was arguing with Buttercup. _Again_.

"Buttercup! I am not gonna tell you again! Stop using my stuff without my permission!" Blossom shouted angrily. I felt myself grow pale.

"Shut it Red," Buttercup hissed. Blossom's expression was one of evident disgust and annoyance.

Apparently, Buttercup was training. Buttercup never trained without some form of entertainment. Which meant her constantly borrowing Blossom's iPod, usually without her permission. Hence, they fought on a daily basis. And I was so sick and tired of it.

Blossom clenched her fists angrily, her lips making a thin line. Buttercup, obviously not intimidated, placed her hands on her hips and returned the glare with an even nastier one. Buttercup eventually gave an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up in the air, carelessly tossing the fragile item towards Blossom.

It hit the floor. It broke.

"Girls!" I heaved a sigh of relief. It was the Professor's voice that rang out so clearly. After a ridiculously brief pause, I heaved a sigh.

"Coming Professor!" I shouted as politely as I could. I went up the stairs, honestly not caring if they were behind me or not.

The mysterious man and the Professor was in the lab, their white coats blending in nicely with the walls and matching tiles. I'd been done her _dozens_ of times, but the blinding light always caught me off guard. I stood in front of the two men, trying to contain my interest.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, I want you to meet my very good friend, Professor Lachley. He adopted Brick, Boomer and Butch remember?" the Professor said, pointing to each person as he said the name. My lips formed a little O in understanding. I didn't bother to look at my sisters beside me, I was still upset at them.

"Let's not beat around the bush. I was told of your strength levels earlier by Utonium, I trust this is recent...?" Mr. Lachley asked the Professor. He nodded furiously. Whatever this was about, the Professor sure was excited about it.

"Wonderful. Now, you've all been training very hard over the last few years. You've also gained experience along the way as well. But the Professor and I have noticed a series of close calls and half screw ups with you kids lately. The present training methods are obviously insufficient, so it's time for drastic measures," Mr. Lachley said with a wide grin.

"Oh god no." Buttercup whispered shaking her head miserably. The Professor shot her a warning look.

"Therefore, you've all been paired up for a series of...let's call them missions. You will each be placed in selected areas of the world. Places in which we believe you will achieve your maximum potential. Of course, lines of communication will be available."

"Professor! Are you insane?! I'm not-!" Buttercup fumed, but Butch clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Could girls be any dumber," was all he said. Brick grinned and Boomer gave off a sigh.

"Why you-" Buttercup said acidly.

"We predicted that this might happen," Mr. Lachley said sheepishly.

"So, to make things interesting, the pair that lasts the longest will win a prize!" the Professor beamed with an ecstatic expression. Buttercup felt her heart drop. This was going to be bad.

Very bad.

**End of Chapter**

**_bawked_ is kind of my own mini word. I'm not sure whether or not it exists, but it does for me! It basically means the same thing as gawking. Except much more intense. Like a total 'OMG' face.  
**

A/N: Wow. could that have sucked even more? I feel disgusted with myself. Hah. Too late for that now. Next chapter edit thingy coming up. I'm so tired.


	2. Horrible Situations

A/N: Next chapter, comin at ya. This was written directly after the first chapter, in order to keep things going. Anyway, RanR. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff girls.

"This is _so_ not fair," Blossom said, blowing a strand of her fiery red hair out of her face.

The girls were scattered across their bedroom, which hadn't changed significantly over time. Of course there was now three beds instead of one and a few posters of their favorite bands and actors. Blossom sat with her back to the door, her long hair trailing on the floor. Bubbles was hugging her frilly blue pillow, her head casually resting on it. Buttercup sat on her green bean bag and flicked through the channels, one leg propped up, the other bent underneath her.

"Tell me about it," Buttercup said sarcastically. Blossom ignored her.

"I hope the Professor knows what he's doing,"

"Of course he does! The Professor would never do something he wasn't sure of!" Bubbles defended. Buttercup glanced at her sister and returned back to the television.

"I guess," Blossom said absentmindedly. She gave a soft shiver. It was cold. She wore a white tube top and Bermuda shorts. She hadn't expected the drastic weather change.

Buttercup on the other hand, didn't seem cold in the least bit. She sat comfortably in the bean bag chair, her shorts barely covering, let alone warming her. Her black tank top looked surprisingly comfortably on her as well. She shifted in her chair, feeling her sister's gaze. Buttercup had lost a good amount of her tomboyish attitude once turning sixteen. She accepted and more than likely adored her body.

Not too muscular, not too skinny. She had filled out and was considered very attractive with the guys in her class. Of course, Buttercup turned them all down. She had a reputation to keep up. Having a boyfriend would only ruin that.

"I don't _want_ to be stuck with those dumb girls for god knows how long!" Butch fumed. He ran a hand through his spiky jet black hair.

He plopped down on the floor, looking ridiculously childish in the process. He looked to his brothers, who didn't seem the least bit bothered by this at all. Boomer, the youngest sat patiently watching the television next to his brother. Brick, the oldest and by far the roughest, propped his face up with his wrist, looking positively bored.

"Quiet. You know you want to be here more than any of us," Brick said, his eyes never leaving the television. Butch blushed and grimaced at his brother.

"Did not!" was all he could say.

"Tch," Brick scoffed. Boomer proceeded to make kissing noises and faces at Butch. This only ticked him off more.

"That's it!" Brick roared, pouncing on his brother. Boomer laughed casually as he and his brother zoomed back and forth throughout the house. Brick groaned and laid back into the couch.

At this point, Boomer had managed to lead Butch up the stairs. Boomer dodged, fist after fist with a smug look on his face. He knew that Butch was mad. And when Butch was mad, he could never really focus clearly. Instantly giving Boomer the upper hand. Suddenly, a powerful blow met Boomer's face as he knocked into the door, tearing it down in the process.

Brick was up there in a heartbeat. He heard a shriek and a crash and dreaded the scene he was sure he would find.

"What happened?" he said by habit. His eyes widened. Boomer and Butch stood a fair distance away, mumbling apology after apology. Bubbles and Buttercup hover over their sister, trying to calm her down. Blossom was hunched over, trembling. She was on the verge of either hitting something, or better yet some_one_ or crying.

"Blossom was behind the door when Boomer fell through. It was a nasty hit," Bubbles said, stroking her sisters bruised back with care. Blossom bit her lip out of frustration. And shook her head furiously. As if it would ease her mixture of emotions.

"Suck it up. It's crap like that, _weakness_, that got us here in the first place," Brick said, his voice dripping with acid. Even though Blossom had expected it, it still didn't ease the ache in her chest.

"Hey! Lachley said that it was a _group_ effort, as in you guys screwed up too!" Buttercup sneered, giving him a harsh stare. Brick flinched a bit, unnerved obviously, but shook it off.

"You trying to pin this stuff on my guys?" he said plainly.

"No she's not! Just get out already!" Bubbles broke in.

"What if we don't want to," Butch said with a sly grin. It wasn't a question.

"_Whatever_. We'll go then. Come on girls," Bubbles said sticking her tounge out childishly. Boomer copied the action.

"Can someone explain to me just _how_ they managed to run us out of our own room?" Buttercup fumed, her hands crossed in front of her chest.

The girls had migrated to the living room. Blossom had her face in a cushion, Brick's angry face popping in and out of her thoughts. Bubbles was sitting Indian-style on the floor, playing with a stray curl on her head. Buttercup was sitting against the wall, throwing a tennis ball and catching it effortlessly.

"Not helping Buttercup," Blossom muttered. She let out a frustrated groan.

"Maybe...maybe we should...you know, give the boys a chance...?" Bubbles choked out. Her sisters flicked their heads in her direction, giving her a ludicrous look.

"Wait! Hear me out!...I mean, people can change. We're basically adults now. They made those mistakes when we were younger," Bubbles added quickly, feeling nervous under her siblings heavy gaze.

There was a brief pause. Which was a good sign, it meant that they were thinking about it. After a while, Blossom slowly nodded and Buttercup just shrugged her shoulders, a soft grunt escaping her throat.

"I guess so. They could've changed in th-" Blossom began, but was cut off by a dark laugh that echoed throughout the house. The girls immediately shot up from their positions.

"Hey guys! Get a load of _this_!" Butch roared. The girls were back in their rooms in a heartbeat.

"Oh man!! Haha! That's gold!" Boomer laughed, clutching his sides and rolling on the floor. Brick gave off a low whistle, a perverted grin plastered on his face.

Butch playfully stretched what appeared to be a back G-string, a positively amused look engraved on his face. Bubbles hands were clapped over her mouth, she blushed furiously, her pale skin resembling a tomato. Blossom blushed equally as hard, but fell back against the door, shocked. Buttercup, was not amused.

"I'm gonna rip you apart ya freak," Buttercup hissed angrily. She pounced on him, knocking the both of them through the window.

"Buttercup!" Blossom and Bubbles called in unison.

"Go easy on her Butchie!" Boomer yelled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Get 'em boy!" Brick egged on, a sly grin gracing his features. Blossom punched him in the stomach. If it were anyone else, they probably would've broken more than just few organs, but their intense training and not to mention, their incredible strength, did no damage at all.

"Stop being such an_ass_. What if they get hurt? What do you think the Professor's will say to this?!" Blossom yelled, pinching him on his shoulder with every question. Brick playfully winced with each one, trying to back away from her.

"Oh, Blossom! That hurts _soooo_ much! Puh-lease, cut it out!" he feigned. Bubbles couldn't help but giggle.

The back yard was pitch black. Buttercup glanced around the backyard, searching for Butch. Night had long since fallen and if not for her intensified vision, she probably wouldn't be able to see Butch, let alone put up a decent fight with him.

"Wake up," he said, a strong punch meeting her face.

She bounced on the harsh ground, the grass and dirt pitching up beneath her. She quickly braced herself and managed to stop her body from it's sliding. She pushed forward and threw a punch towards him. He dodged, and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened as he managed to swing her over, causing her to land on her back. Her spine gave a disturbing crunch, but she bit through the pain.

He quickly pinned her down, his hands locking her wrist. His legs, pinning hers. She struggled underneath him, making frustrated grunts as she did. He stared at her, with a content and wicked grin.

"Give up," he said. It wasn't a question. She eventually stopped struggling and scowled at him. Her emerald eyes piercing through his.

"Give it back, idiot," she hissed. He smirked and shoved his hand into his pocket. He dropped the garment onto her face, getting up at the same time.

"Only cause you look like you're gonna cry," he said, laughing. He strolled away from her and opened the back door, walking in casually.

"Tch." was all she could manage to say. She tugged a stray of her jet black hair behind her head and got up from the grass. A mixture of embarrassment and anger in her eyes.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Damn it's COLD. I mean wow, I live in the caribbean so we don't really get the cold weather like we should in the winter. But DAMN, it's freaking cold. Ugh, anyways; Merry Christmas everyone, hope you like the editings and RanR! They make me happy! smile


End file.
